


Kitten Love

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cutesy, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is missing. Dean intends to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Love

Dean nearly went crazy when he didn't find Castiel in the hotel room. He kept reminding himself that the angel was a warrior and all that, but it wasn't comforting that said angel couldn't even figure out how to read text messages without help. Still, Dean sent seventeen texts and called five times. 

His last effort was checking the dark, cold alley by the cheap motel. There, at the end, was a person crouching down. Dean abandoned all caution and jogged down there. "Cas?" he called out. 

"Shhh, Dean." Castiel said in a quiet tone, beckoning him closer. Castiel was kneeling by a damp cardboard box and holding something just inside his trenchcoat. "Look," he whispered almost reverently. Inside his cupped palm was a small mewing kitten.

Dean could have laughed in relief at the sight of the man he loved in the alley, holding the fluffy yellow kitten. "He's cute," he replied. "I was worried about you."

"I heard the creature and was concerned for its health and safety," Castiel murmured, looking a bit embarrassed. "I apologize for causing you worry."

Dean smiled and ruffled his boyfriend's already messy hair. "It's fine." He answered, though he had been in full panic mode just a few minutes earlier. "Lemme hold him."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
